fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mask of the Fox!
It was a cold and stormy day in the country of Minstrel. Along a road in the country side of this normally sunny country walked a cloaked man with hair whiter than snow and eyes hardened with conflict. Man: Next time i really need to save money for a train.... The man pressed on through the wind and the rain eventually reaching a small town. The twon was quaint and seemingly peaceful, nobody was outsdie due to the storm but it seemed a good number of people were in the tavern. The man entered the establisment and suddenly the entire room went silent. Man: I know i'm good looking but no need to be that shocked.... The man walked to the bar and sat down on an empty stool. Man: Can i rent a room for the night? Kinda tired walking through the storm... Bartender: Sure need a name first though. Man: Zero...Zero Asahi Bartender: There's one free at the end of the hallway....3rd floor. Zero: Thanks.... Zero walked up the stairs and found his room, he looked around and checked the room for something. Zero: Ok all clear now for some well earned rest! Zero flopped onto the bed and instantly fell asleep obviously running on sheer willpower for the past few days. The next day the storm had cleared and Zero woke to the sound of screams and magic. Zero: All i ask is for a days rest....Oh well a fights a fight Zero looked out he window and saw a group of bandits with some rogue mages amounst them causing problems for the people. Zero: Great small fries....Oh well guess i gotta do something then.... Zero got up and casually walked down to the fight. The moment he exited the building he attacked with his magic. Zero: White lightning strike! A blast of lifgtning ripped from Zero's fists impacting on a group of Bandits. The sent several of them flying paralized from the stunning effect. Zero: Ladies, ladies this is no place to riot over the lack of your favirote perfume! Now please move along before i really get angry.... Bandit leader: Oh yeah and who's gonna stop us?! Zero teleported infront of the leader scaring him enough for him to fall onto his rear. Zero: Me... Zero's eyes showed pure bloodlust and animal instinct. The Bandit leader panicing tried to attack but Zero avoided the attack and send him flying with an elbow to the face. Bandit leader: Kill him! The bandits and mages attack but Zero meerly countered their initial attack and began to toy with them not hitting them hard enough to instantly beat them but hard enough to do some damage. Bandit Leader: Screw this everyone lets get out fo here!! The Bandit Leader seeing that his thugs couldn't win decided to leave with them, Zero smirked and sent one last blast of lightning at them as a warnign nto to come back. Zero: Well that was a slight waste of time.... Small girl: Thank you! Zero: No worries kid.... Zero then caught the train to the near by city of Arcdian, during his journey he talked to a pair of beutiful women about the city flirting as he found out infomation. Once there he made his way to the nearest hotel he could afford, he payed for his room and went to rest. While there a mysterious figure appeared on the balcony of the room. Figure: So what have you found out? Zero: People don't talk about the criminals here nor the local Dark Guild...Seems if they do they'll be killed or go missing. Figure: Sounds like our old friend's M.O.... Zero: So whats the plan Infamous? The man stepped into the light showing a red and whitefox mask and a light armour. The man had unique tattoos covering his entire body and ghost white hair reaching down to his waist. Infamous: What wel always do spread fear amounst the shadows of the world....Go around the city and mark criminal hangouts with the markers and i'll....."chat" with our new friends. Zero: Ok i'll head out in abit i wanna rest for an hour or so....Trains always make me sleepy. Infamous: Sleep on the train then.... Zero: The movements make it hard.... Infamous sighed and left the balcony and lept into the shadows waiting to make his move. After a couple of hours Zero went to walk around the underbelly of the city. He quickly found several seedy hangouts which he marked with small paper strips, this was followed by the sound of lightning and screams plsu the sound of smashing tables and bones. Zero: I sometimes wonder if he enjoys his work too much.... The next day Zero was out and about enjoying the day in his usual manner....Totally oblivious to everything. He walked around the market enjoying the sights and smells before walking right into a beutiful young woman with pure black hair and a tattoo over her left eye. Woman: Watch it jerk! Zero: Sorry ma'am...Didn't see ya.... Woman: Obviously.... Markus: Sorry about my friend miss....He's an idiot at times..... Zero: When did you get here? Markus: Roughly a minute before you walking into this lady.... Markus wasn't waring his usual clothing but dressed in his civilian disguise. Showing his face and the scars that adorn it, black jeans with three belts around his waist and gloves with white banadages up his forearms. Markus: Allow us to buy you a drink to say sorry.... Woman: Yeah sure....The names Ellena Markus: I'm Markus this is Zero.... Ellena: Ahhh i know who you guys are....One of you is Infamous amoung certain places.... Zero and Markus quickly grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. Markus: who told you that?! Who do you work for?! Ellena: Relax! I was sent by Void! Zero: Shit! I knew that old fool would cause a problem! Markus: Relax he told me he'd send some help....Just wish he gave me more info on his agent.... Ellena: Yeah sorry.... The three found a bar to sit and dicuss their next move, while talking a small black cat like creature appeared and scared Zero half to death. Zero: What the hell?!?! Ellena: This my Bishen....His name is Taman Markus: A Bishen from the Hoziran islands? Ellena: Yep! I was born there and learnt my magic form ym auntie! Markus: What kind of magic? Ellena: Gun Magic and Sword Magic Zero: You seem to have a lack of swords though....I'd love to see you try sword magic without one. Suddenly Taman summoned a katana and handed it to Ellena. Ellena: Say again? Zero: Don't get cocky! I'm sure Void has told you about Markus here! Markus: Enough! We need to make our plans..... Ellena: Yeah any idea of the Dark Guilds around here? Zero activates his Archive Magic and begins to search his databases. Zero: There 4.....The Bucking Branchos, The Black Dragons, Red Novas and The Devils of Discord.....Well they sound pleasent! Markus: We took down some hang outs owned by The Black Dragons and Red novas lastnight...Only small time grunts hired hands payed to collect extorion money and sell their illegal products..... Ellena: I took down a convoy own by The Branchos north of the city on my way here....Easy marks no real power amoung the few mages they had. Zero: Well if we keep this up we'll find the big bosses soon.....But right now we may have to get outta here.... Ellena & Markus: Why? Zero pointed ot a large imposing figure who jsut entered the bar. The man had a strong build and dwarfed most of the patrons. He sported a huge tattoo covering the right side of his torso and arm, he also wore the guild mark of an all too familiar person to Markus and Zero. Markus: He's one of Devros' men....It's Arcanos the Storm.... Ellena: Freidn of yours? Zero: Kinda...He works for a Dark Mage who attack Markus' home when he was a kid...We only just found that info out, ya see the event caused Markus to loose his memory and thats when Bolterus the Phoenix found him and tought him his magic....We've been hunting Devros and his guild for years between us...Me for the reward and him for the revenge. Ellena: Ahh that old chestnut then? Well this should be fun then... Markus: Too many people and Arcanos isn't the subtle type he'd destroy this place and everyone else just to kill me and Zero....And no you.... The three left out the back quickly followed by Arcanos and his team of followers. Markus has summoned his armour and mask by the time he caught up. Arcanos: Infamous! Time for you to die little man!! Markus: You two deal with his lackies...I've got the moron.... Zeor and Ellena stepped to the side and were mirroed by most fo the lackies save for two who stayed with Arcanos. Markus: Now who's ya friends? Arcanos: Some of my master's latest elites....The most recent enhancements have been given to the two to aid me in killing you! Markus charged and sent Arcanos flying back with a lightning and thunder infused kick to the chest. The two mages retorted with a pair of fireballs. Markus deflected the attack and coutnered with two wrist throws followed by a blast of two lightning bolts fired from a flying donkey kick. Markus: Ya know they're not so powerful....Think you'll need a refund on those enhancements.... Meanwhile Zero and Ellena were dealing with the others, Ellena using a combonation of her sword and gun magic swining her swing in her right and blasting away with her gun in the left. Zero was using his skill in unarmed combat and lightning magic like Markus, but alot mroe relaxed in execution. Ellena: How relaxed can you get?! Zero: I'm not asleep yet am i? Ellena: Wow....Markus is obviously alot stronger than he lets on though.... Zero: Yeah those tattoos limit his wild magical power, without them he'd have trouble using his spells effectivly. Ellena finished the last grunt off and stood admiring Markus' skills amoung toher things. Markus: So where if your boss Arcanos? I wanna ahve a "chat" with him. Arcanos: Like i'll tell you!! Arcanos let out a powerful punch using his Stretch Magic, Markus manged to dodge the attack and counter with a rising kick infused with thunder sending Arcanos flying into the sky and crashing down to the group. Quickly Markus placed a paralizing talisman on Arcanos. Markus: Ok talk runt! Where is your boss?! Arcanos: Devink City on Morchina Island....But don't expect to live long enough to get there.... Markus stood up and stomped on Arcanos' head knocking him out cold. Thw three then escaped the area before local law could arrive. Reaching the train station they developped their plan. Zero: Marchina Island is one of Devros' main bases we'll need alot fo help there.... Markus: Your not suggesting? Zero: Yeah we make a guild.... Markus: You know i don't like the Council.... Ellena: You can just make an Indipendant Guild....Just gotta deal with the monthly inspections.... Markus sighed and agree to the plan, they then agreed on a guild name The Twilight Phoenix Guild. They then spent the next week traveling to the island, they kept busy by fighting any ambushes they came across. After the week they reached the island and then spent the next 5 years recruiting mages from all voer. Ellena and Markus started a romantic relationshipa dn eventually married after their twin son and daughter were born. The guild grew strong and gain a reputaion across the island of being an erratic and dangerous guild but amazingly loyal and protective of innocent people. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Storyline